10 Years after Mockingjay
by II Katniss II xo
Summary: Katniss is pregnant and how well she tell Peeta well that isn't really the case . Find out what happens by reading the story
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story and one of the biggest ones so please be nice to me ... So Enjoy :D**

**Katniss P.O.V.**

I sat down in the couch Peeta was at the bakery working. I just came back from the market with a pregnancy test. Yes a pregnancy test. Since today in the morning i've been feeling very sick my mouth feels dry and I keep on vomiting it's a good think Peeta was working or else he would take me to the doctor as fast as he could.

I did everything it said so now it was time to see if I was pregnant. I didn't want to see Peeta dosen't know I don't want to have children it's not that I don't love them I just don't want them to end up like Prim or Rue. And the other reason is because I always have this phobia that makes me think the hunger games well come back once they grow up.

Breathe just breathe I told myself.

My eyes fluttered open.

The results were what I didn't want to see.

I'M PREGNANT!

How do I tell Peeta i'm pregnant well he always wanted to have a child so I guess that well make him very happy.

Peeta well be home in 10 minutes. And that's when panic came to me

*10 minutes later*

I hear heavy footsteps coming from the front door . It's Peeta.

I sit down in the couch waiting for him to come in . My palms are sweating and i'm getting as nervous as I was back in the games. The ugly feeling you get when you are inside the cornucopia.

"Hello love i'm here!

He comes in and gives me a quick peck in the lips.

Hey umm Peeta I have to talk to you about something important.

"What is it?

Peeta looked very worried about what I was about to say I quickely looked into his beautiful deep blue eyes.

I'm Pregnant...

Peeta's arms come around my waist touching my stomack and spins me around our loving living room. Peeta was crying tears of joy.

"So when did you find out?

Well I found out like 10 minutes ago I didn't tell you I was feeling kind of sick and felt my mouth dried and then I vomited one time. I didn't want to tell you since I know you would send me to the doctor right away to get a check out.

**Our baby :D**

Yes our baby.

Peeta comes over and puts his hands in my stomach and starts kissing my belly with small kisses on my stomach

"You thought you would get away with it?

What?!

"The doctor check up.

Oh no I shouldn't have tolden you anything about me feeling sick.

"Well do it for the baby.

Fine I say.

I forgot we had to put away this box full of dishes.

"Please don't carry that it's to heavy for you plus pregnant womens can't carry heavy things.

Aw now i get it your going to be a over protected father.

"Of course I am I would do anything to protect you and my precious baby.

So when are we leaving to district 4 to my check up?

"Tomarrow morning.

Okay. Then let's get some sleep

**Okay so i'll write chapter 2 now and i'll make chapters fast since I am on vacation and don't need to worry about school or Homework :P**


	2. Chapter 2

I drop myself in my bed with Peeta coming in and comes next to me.

*6 hours later*

I wake up by my screaming another nightmare.

"Calm down Calm down Katniss I'm here with you right now shh.. shh...

"What was your night mare about this time?

T-T-That I lost the baby ...

" I promise to you that well never happen .

Peeta was always there with his soothing voice nice and calm as always

My name is Katniss Everdeen

I am 27 years old

I over threw the capitol

I got married with Peeta

I am pregnant

and i'm going to have his beautiful child.

*8 hours later*

I am awaken by a loud noise

"Oh sorry for waking you up I didn't mean too. I just wanted to remind you to get ready we have to go get a check up for you.

Do I have to?

"Yes you do you have too.

I hear a knock on the door .

"I'll get that.

Okay!

**Peeta's P.O.V.**

Gale...?

What exactly are you doing in my house I mean you killed my sister in law? You left Katniss because you couldn't face to her for what exactly you did to Prim. So now what? Are you here to come and ruin something else or why are you hear?

"Peeta Who is that?

I rather you come and see for yourself.

"Okay i'm going.

"Gale...?

What are you doing here it's been 10 years you left for 10 years with not even explaining to me why you killed my sister. So get out of my house.

**Gale's P.O.V.**

Look Katniss understand I didnt mean to do anything I didn't mean to.

And thats when I felt jealousy hit me jealousy because Peeta had everything I always wanted he was living happily with Katniss and maybe now moving to a new step in having children.

" Gale leave now!

*30 Minutes later*

I saw Peeta get on his truck maybe he went to the market so I made my descions already i'm going to go to Katniss house again to talk to her which I don't think neither way anything is going to happen I am positive about that which I shouldn't be I hurried over to her house I needed to move fast before Peeta got home and saw me in the house wth Katniss I didn't want to have any problems with Peeta.

Man up Man up I say to myself.

**Whats going to happen next ? figure it out in my next chapter that I well be posting tomarrow morning.**


	3. Chapter 3

I quickley got up and ran over the door.

I couldn't face to Katniss after what I did to her poor sister I shouldn't have left in the first place I should've stayed. I quickley see my palms are starting to sweat I am so nervous to finally be face to face to Katniss and Peeta not being in the way I hope this dosen't go wrong and Peeta arrives.

**Katniss P.O.V.**

I hear a knock on the door who can it be this time? And when Peeta wasn't around me I didn't feel safe without him coming and getting the door for me I needed to get ready to go to district 4 for my check up.

I open the door .

And there he is again for the second time in the day which pretty much annoeyes me . And thats when I feel a sharp pain of anger hit me.

Get out of my house NOW!

"Oh so now your not even going to greet me into your house?

Why would I ?

"Look Katniss understand I never meant to hurt you or your sister .

Fine come in but your not sitting in my house you aren't allowed to come in here when ever you want to.

"Katniss why did you leave with Peeta why? I mean don't you see he attempted to kill you .

That wasn't his fault the capitol hijacked him understand that get that right in your head I need you to understand that.

"Yes and what if he has another flash back and then the first ones to be near that are going to be your children.

Gale stop it I already told you he well never have another flash back also you need to get that right in your head and you need to understand that that well never happen.

And thats when I get the feeling Peeta was already home and he was listining to the whole conversation.

And thats when Gale kisses me.

Don't ever do that again I am married to Peeta understand I only love Peeta I only love him I am going to have his child understand I love Peeta I don't love you I must've been pretty dumb when I was little and met you because now you mean nothing to me nothing. So get the heck out of my house before I loose it.

And that's when Peeta walks in.

"Gale get out of my house!

Gale walks out without saying a word to us he just leaves.

"Are you okay?

Yes i'm fine don't worry about it.

"What did he want?

He just came to insult me in why I decided to marry you.

"Oh well it's his fault he should've seen his actions first and then he coudl've come and talked to us in peace.

"Oh and are you ready to go to the train ride to district 4?

Yes i'm ready I got everything I needed.

"Okay well then lets go!

*1 hour later*

We are in the train to go to district 4 I am not feeling very well anyways I am still feeling a bit bad in ways of my mouth still feeling dried.

**Peeta's P.O.V.**

I get up and go over to katniss and wrap my arms around her waist reaching for her stomach. I just can't believe we are going to have a child. A beautiful child. We are going to have a child which one piece is mine and the others is Katniss .

How are you feeling?

"Well i'm still feeling my mouth dried and a little sick and well I needed to ask you a question about something important.

What is it?

"Who are we going to tell?

Your mom ?

"Well where is she anyways? I haven't seen her since Prim's death I haven't seen her in so long and I don't know where she is she can be anywhere? But where she left me when I was practiclly 12 years old only pleading her to answer me because she just stayed there sitting without even answering any of my questions. I had to raise my family alone as if in I had to raise Prim alone because my mother would blank out and while both of us pleading her to answer she stayed like that. I raised them alone.

Katniss don't talk like that you never know maybe your mom has been looking for you all this time we've been gone. I've hear she went to work in district 4 as a nurse which might mean you might see her in district 4.

"If she even reamembers me.

She well.

And Katniss if you want to when we get home we can watch movies all day and eat popcorn and built a fort.

Katniss laughed at the idea of a fort.

"Sure. she says.

I just truly love seeing Katniss happy she has been happy since she found out she was pregnant. I always loved having fun with her.

You know you should get some sleep.

" Erm I don't feel sleepy right now maybe later .

**What happens next find out in my next chapter i'll be posting new chapter today in 1 hour :P :D **


	4. Chapter 4

**Katniss P.O.V.**

I auctually fell asleep in Peetas arms. Without even knowing it.

"Katniss wake up!

Uh what?

"We just arrived.

Oh where here how long was I asleep that I didn't even know we were here.

"You were asleep for 2 hours.

Oh well this time wasn't much as I thought.

As I get off the train I get in panic since my mom might be working here in this hospital as a nurse.

We wait for 5 minutes when the doctor arrives and tells me to take a seat.

" So katniss what are the synthomps you have been presenting right now?

Dry mouth thats it.

"Katniss you need to tell the other thing to the doctor. says Peeta.

Do I have to?

"yes.

Fine.

I've also been vomiting threw out the day.

"how many times?

2 times.

"Since when did you start feeling this?

Today in the morning.

"Okay well I am going to give you a antibiotic it should stop you from making you vomit well you will vomit at least one time a day.

Okay..

"And one more thing i'll have to give you a shot so the baby stays good and healthy.

I suddenly start getting panic of needles ever since what they did to Peeta in the capitol i've had that phobia before .

"Are you going to get the shot yes or no?

I suddenly feel Peeta tighten my hand.

Yes I am.

Okay miss. Mellark if you can go to the waiting room so that they can call you out for your shot.

**Peeta's P.O.V.**

How are you feeling? Are you feeling any better now?

"Yup so much better. Are you ready to built that fort?

Yes I am so ready to have some fun with my beautiful wife and my precious daughter who is inside your belly.

**Okay guys sorry it auctually took me like 4 or 5 hours to write the chapter :P Anyways I well be posting a new chapter maybe in 3 hours or right now i'm not sure it depends maybe in 5 hours maybe because I am going to have to go to a art studio. But anyways I well be posting recently a lot and this series i'm doing is going to be very long very very long so no worries.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Peeta P.O.V.**

I mean our child.

"You must really want her to be a girl don't you?

yes.

I suddenly hear a scream from a nurse. I get the words to my brain . Katniss Mellark!

"Thats us.

"Okay Katniss take a seat and i'll set up the equipment.

"Okay . says Katniss.

I watch as they set the equipment .

"Okay katniss put your arm over here. The nurse rubs her arm with a cotton Okay Katniss this might hurt a little not much but it will go away.

Katniss gasps as the needle goes in.

"Your all done now go with your doctor he will ask you if you want to know the gender of the baby and you guys well have to come back in 5 weeks so we can check on the baby and also you need to go so you can get the antibiotics for the vomiting.

"Okay Katniss quickly replies.

**Katniss P.O.V.**

I'm quite nervous..

"Don't worry Peeta says with a small smile on his face.

"Okay miss. Mellark your baby is very healthy very healty. Do you want to know the gender of the baby?

I quickly turn around to look at Peeta he nods that means a yes.

"It looks like you two will be having a daughter.

I turn to see Peeta he smiles wide. So do I I feel so happy i'm going to have a beautiful precious daughter.

"And also I well need you two to come back again in 5 weeks for another check up so far you've been pregnant for 5 weeks already so it's a goo choice if we wait for 5 weeks for the check up you well get to see your little daughter.

I turn to Peeta his smile widens his dreams are practiclly coming true.

" And also you guys are going to have to go pick up your antibiotics . Heres the prescription go infront of the hospital and give them the prescription.

Okay.

We get out of the rooms and walk down the hall ways then I am surprised by a voice i recognize.

"Katniss? Is that you?

I quickly turn around surprised.

Mom...?

"Katniss I haven't seen you in so long..

Mom it's been 10 years long time no seen...

"Katniss why did you come to the hospital?

Because i'm pregnant...

"Oh and did everything come out okay.?

yes .

"Oh Peeta I didn't see you were there.

She quickly goes up and shakes his hand.

"Okay Katniss i'll give you my phone number if you need help with anything i'll help you with anything of the baby.

Okay mom i'll give you my phone number.

"Thanks she says.

Well mom i quite have to go pick up my medicine so i'll call you later in the day.

"Okay i'll wait for the call from you.

I quickly go over the front of the hospital to give them the medicine. I hand her the prescription and she looks at it for a moment prehaps because shes making sure she well get the correct medicine.

"Here you go.

How much well that be?

"$10 bucks.

Okay.

As I hand her the money she quickley gets back to her seat where shes reading a book i quickly glance at her to check the name of the book she was reading the fault in our stars i've readen comments about that story they say it's very sad and at the same time good I quite believe it because this girl looked like she was finished crying she had red poofy eyes as if she has been crying all along the whole book.

"So katniss are you ready to bult that fort and to go back home?

Yup I can't wait for when i get home.

Peeta comes up next to me and gives me a tight hug.

"We are going to have lot's of fun in that fort.

As we get inside the train I feel a little bit of like vomiting and thats when I get the feeling. I run out of the room directly into the bathroom and comes next to me and taps my shoulder telling me if i'm alright.

**Okay guys so thats chapter 5 i'll post 4 more chapters tomarrow same thing goes to the next day and the next day lol :P okay so i'm just telling you it's going to be long i go back to school some day in August so in those months i'm going to go slow :/ in writting . But still i'll make sure to post new chapters every day.**


	6. ANNOUNCMENT

**Sorry guys I won't be updating new chapter today i well be posting them tomarrow I promise I already have them saved in my computer sorry guys :/ It's due to something important.**


	7. Chapter 6

It was Peeta.

"Are you okay? he asks again.

Yes i'm perfectly fine don't worry about it it's totally normal.

"How am I not supposed to worry about it I want you to be good and healthy..

Okay. Then just forget this talk

"Okay .

So who are we telling besides my mom since she already knows about me?

"Ummm how about ... We tell you know like Effie, Haymitch, Annie, Finnick... I'm not sure of who else.

I was also planning on telling all of those but I just dont know who else .

"Neither do I..

"Are you feeling any better?

Yes i'm fine.

Peeta must know im lieing because he keep on asking me the same thing and he senses when you are lieing to him so he must know.

"Are you sure?

Yes i'm sure!

"Fine..

*2 hours later*

We were finally back home in district 12 home sweet home . And that's when I reamembered the movie the popcorn and the fort!

"Are you ready for the fun we are about to have?

Yes i'm so excited

As we enter our house he gets a pack of popcorna nd puts it into the microwave while I set up the movie we are about to watch . And thats when I get things to build the fort.

*20 minutes later*

As we sat down under our fort we where almost in tears by the movie we where watching Tfios the movie is so sad... I don't think i cant take it.

And that is when me and Peeta burst into tears.

"That ending is sad.

I know right I wasn't expecting anything of that to happen ._. .

As I get another movie I notice something weird.

My computer has been missing the whole day i've looked and looked and nothing.

Peeta! My coputer is missing!

"What do you mean it's missing? I thought you had it ?

Well i've looked everywhere and I can't find it..

"Calm down we'll look for it later Ok?

Ok.

"Want to go on a picnic only if your feeling good.

Sure . I say.

We go outside and I am frightnend by what I see.

PEETA!

He quickly comes running behind me .

"Whats wrong?

Look down so you can see it for yourself.

He put's his head down and is shocked by what he sees a knife in our house.

"How did this get here?

I don't know i was just looking for a spot so we can lay the blanket and then I looked down and saw a knife.

Peeta what if it's someone that wants to do something to the baby!?

"Katniss don't worry the baby is going to be fine I promise but first we need to find out what this knife is doing out here.

**Okay guys theres chapter 6 I'll be updating next one in one hour. so see ya :D**


	8. Chapter 7

**Guys i'll only be able to post 1 chapter or 2 because i'm quite busy and don't want to leave yall hanging there so yeah today i'll try to update 2 Today and if I don't update then i'm sorry.I'll update the next day.**

I run towards the **house** over to the phone.

"What are you doing?

Calling the peecekeepers to investigate..

"Yeah but the neighbors said it was there dog who left the knife there and they found out and they gave him away because they didn't want to have problems.

Oh Okay.

So then let's get back to watching the movie.

"Okay.

I fall asleep and realize how late it is. It's 12:24

How much did I sleep?

"You slept alot. But don't worry about it.

Oh Peeta don't tell me you did all the work?

"Don't worry you were so peaceful sleeping I didn't want to awake you so don't worry

Okay well then fine.

"So how have you been feeling have you been feeling any better?

Yes i've been feeling so much better then before.

"I'm glad you've been feeling better.

Hey Umm Peeta I was thinking what if we start thinking for names for the baby girl?

"Great idea. If you want we can start today only if you want too.

Okay then let's start C:

*2 hrs later*

Afrer all we looked for a name we found a perfect one for her we where going to name her Rue Mellark. We where planning on nameing her Prim but it was to painful to call her Prim every single day remembering my sister.

**Peeta's P.O.V.**

I couldn't believe we were going to have a baby girl named Rue. A week has past since me and Katniss decided the name for her now all we need to do is for 4 more weeks to pass so I can take her to the doctor and they can show us a baby through a computer and get a picture of her I just can't wait.

I know Katniss was lieing to me in the train ride on how she was feeling I know when shes lieing I always get the feeling when she is.

I can tell Katniss knows i'm happy about the baby thats why i'm not going to the bakery until or atleast the baby is born and she is safe and sound.

"Are you okay Peeta?

"Peeta?

"PEETA!?

Katniss leave please.

"What why!?

Just leave she didn't get out and thats when I think she noticed I was having a flashback.

**Katniss P.O.V.**

I saw Peeta's eyes were turning dark black and that wasn't good he was having another episode !

I didn't want to leave.

And thats when my breathe was going away and that's when I finally noticed Peeta is chocking me I can't breathe.

Peeta stop!

"Why would I?

The baby Peeta!

"What I would never ever in my life have a kid with you..

PEETA IM NOT LIEING STOP IT !

I couldn't talk anymore I could stop breathing any minute

And that's when Peeta finally let's go and his blue eyes come back to where they are supposed to be.

I put my head down to check my neck it was red a bright red .

Peeta says what happened but he dosen't notice until he says im trying to find my way back with air . And he gasps as he sees my neck .

"WHAT DID I DO?!

Peeta don't worry i'm fine now, And you were having a episode but don't worry i'm okay. Don't worry.


	9. Chapter 8

**Guys I didn't mean to not update chapter I got so obssesed with reading this fanfic so good very very good :P Anyways well here well be the next chapter. Gale Hawthorne arrives. Again :/**

"Are you sure your okay? Says Peeta.

Don't worry i'm perectly fine . And thats when I hear a knock on the door.

"I'll get that!

Okay!

As I sit on the couch I quickly hear someone was punched.

I get up running to the door and Peeta is in the floor unconcious.

GALE WHAT DID YOU DO!

"Trying to save your life this bastard raped you.

What the heck?! Where did you get that from?

"Since we were kids you always said you didn't want to have kids he probably forced you.

HE DIDN'T FORCE ME NOW GTFO!

"I'm not leaving i'm still not done with him.

WHAT?!

Prim comes into the room and looks startled when she sees Peeta unconcious in the floor.

What did you do?! says Prim.

Gale it's better if you leave theirs a child in here so don't you dare make a move or i'm calling the peecekeeprs to come and take you away.

He gets out of the house walking so slow.

Prim comes up to Peeta and gets a cotton ball and puts some thing ontop of it. With that Peeta woke up.

"What happened? says Peeta... All I reamember is Gale being in here.

Yes he knocked you up. Are you Okay?

"Yes i'm fine don't worry about it. What did he say?

Well he came in and said that you tried to rape me and thats why i'm having a child and he also said that when I was little i used to say i didn't want children . You know things change so I changed my mind and decided to have kids.

"I don't know what to say I mean he's your best friend he wasn't like this.

I know but why did he change so much? I mean he wasn't like that when we were little...

"Well I don't know since we've beeen together i've noticed that Gale has been jelouse about me and you being together..

Well I understand him I mean when I was little we had been best friends for long I mean we hanged out a lot but I never meant it as something else as of a relationship withhim I always thought of him as a brother.

"I understand you... I understand you perfectly fine .

Anyways let's not talk about Gale anymore I don't feel like talking about him I just don't know why... I mean my family comes first so he's like out I don't want him to do something to my child I don't want him to hurt you my family or Prim. If he does something to my family to my baby or to you he well be dead to me no longer my best friend no longer anything of mine . I will call the peecekeepers to take him away if I have too I will do anything to protect my family.

**Guys please give me some reviews please I am asking nicely and it makes me want to write some more chapters for you all and again im very sorry for not posting a chapter which that was yesterday I really got so obssesed with this new one fanfic i'm reading so i'm so sorry I didn't mean too.**


	10. Chapter 9

As we keep talking about Gale I feel something weird in my body like somethings going to happen. And that's when the words come right out of my mouth "the games"

"What about the games? says Peeta...

Oh I don't know I just get the feeling ... You know that the games are going to come back once our children grow up.

"Don't worry about the games for now... It's getting quite late I think it's time for us to go asleep.

I fall asleep in Peeta's arms..

_"You know mrs. Mellark since you don't know what im capable of just watch your children die._

_He started clicking somethings int he computer which I couldn't see._

_He sended people so my children could die._

_As I look at the screen i see my daughter and son being stabbed multuiple times._

"Are you okay?

It was Peeta i'm happy he was there for me . And that's when I realize I was sweating in panic and tears streeming down my cheeks.

"Katniss shhh shh... Everything is okay i'm here with you don't worry everythings okay. What was it about this time?

You know our children inside the games and the game makers sending of to killing our childre-

"Shhh don't worry everything well be fine I promise you.

What time is it?

"9:45.

Ugh it's late already.

"I know it is already.

*3 hours later*

"So have you been feeling any better in these few days?

Yup i've been feeling good.

*4 Months later*

I was already in 4 months of being pregnant and still needed 4 more months.

I feel like my belly has grown so big after all the months have past.

I look horrible today . A ugly horrible braid with hairs sticking out . I'm wearing Peeta's old shirt fits me huge but still wear it. Old leggings that have scars all over the bottom of the leggings. my lips are broken and ugly.

And i'm eating a huge bowl of ice cream. It's so big I think i'm eating the whole box of ice cream it's so good.

Peeta's at work he should be hear any minute from now.

I hear the door open.

"Katniss i'm home!

I go up and run to him and give him a hug . He returns it.

"How are my babies today.?

He places a hand in my big stomach .

And I feel a kick.

Did you feel that?

"Yes I did I think they understand what were saying.

See they do miss you.

**Okay guys that was a chapter so i'll try posting 2 more and well bye for now and give me the reviews :P**


	11. Chapter 10

They surley did.

Peeta you know something. Something we forgot to do.

"What?

Reamember we had the doctor check up? Well we forgot to go...

"WHAT?!

Don't worry it's fine I over heard the doctor talking saying if I didn't go to the check up we could go some other day so we can go now if you want too.

"Sure then let's go.

I get my things ready to leave I always panic at the doctor I don't know why i'm always afraid something well go wrong but anyways were still going to go.

As I drag my feet over the train to district 4 I feel my mouth dried again god I hate it when my mouth is dried .

Peeta comes over here with me.

He comes over and wraps his strong arms around me.

"What do you want for dinner?

Ice cream.

"Kat-

What i'm pregnant I can eat what ever I want too.

Fine i'll go find some I hope they do have some in this train or i'll have to bring you food.

Peeta smirks.

**Peeta's P.O.V.**

How can I say no to my Katniss .

I ordered the ice cream she wanted it was a big box of ice cream.

I go up to her

Here you go.

She gets the box and opens it.

"Want some?

No thank you enjoy it yourself.

"How am I supposed to eat a huge box of ice cream alone.?

Fine i'll help you eat it.

I gently scoop some ice cream into a plate.

*2 hours later*

We finally arrive and they set Katniss up.

**Katniss P.O.V.**

"Okay guys in this machine you guys well be able to see your daughter.

I turn to lookm at Peeta who's face is smiling of joy.

Okay . I say.

"You guys well also be able to take a picture home so you can show it to the family members. Now can you just unbotton your pants and pull your shirt up a little bit.

She rubs some cream on my big stomach . Then she grabs something and starts rubbing it around my belly.

She turns the machine over to us.

"See guys thats your baby daughter right there.

"The baby looks very healthy and the size it has is okay for 4 months, you should be going into labor in 4 months by now.

"Do you guys want a picture of your baby so you guys can take it home and show it to your family members?

Sure.

"Okay just wait a mintue and the picture well be right on. I'll be right back i'll just go get the picture.

"Do you believe thats our daughter ? says Peeta.

Well of course but it all seems like a dream a perfect dream I don't want to wake up from but it's actually real we are going to have a baby girl.

In a few minutes she comes back handing me a picture..

She gives me a towel so I can clean myself from the cream they rubbed on me.

"Okay youguys can go already and be prepared because in any day of month 8 she can be so closed into going into labor.

**Okay guys theres another chapter i'll try to upload**


	12. Chapter 11

*2 Hours later*

We were finally home from the doctor. I was happy to be home I hate being in the doctor I don't know why it just feels like your locked up in some place were you don't know if things are going to come out okay, or the way you had them planned.

I went to the couch and turned on the T.V. nothing good until a alert on the T.V. making sounds that sounded like beep beep beep . That's when I finally found out it was a alert a hurricane was in it's way.

Peeta I yell at the top of my lungs.

"What happened?

Look at the T.V. and you'll find out.

"A hurricane. Coming towards our place.

I know and it says that everybody should bee prepared since it's a level 2 and the wind well be very hard. They said we should have

Candels (Incase light goes out)

water

A place for shelter

"We already have everything. And I say the only place we have for shelter is our basement. I rather we prepare things now because the hurricane comes tomarrow or it can start now so I say we just head downstairs.

I drag my feet downstairs the basement was fancy a very nice couch, T.V. , Computer, Bathroom and a bed. It was weird we had a fancy basement well actually weird for me.

"Do you want to call Prim and your mom? I mean they don't have a place for shelter so I say we call them.

Sure i'll go get the phone you wait here. And get the things ready.

As I dial down the phone number i feel weird like Deja vu as if I already felt like I had expirienced it in my life. I forget about the deja vu and just dial down the number I was getting nervous they hadn't answer until the third call.

"Hello.. Says a sweet voice I know that voice it was Prim's.

Hey Prim I was going to ask you guys if you both wanted to come over ?

"Sure but for what do we have to bring something?

Noo Prim it's because they just announced a hurricane coming over for tomarrow and I wanted to see if you guys could come over so we all could stay at our basement? What do you and mom say?

"I say yes let me just ask mom.

Okay.

After a few seconds past Prim comes back.

"She said yes she said we should be there like around ten or fiveteen minutes okay?

Okay.

"Bye.

Bye.

Peeta they are coming they should be here in like ten minutes ok?

Ok.

As I go around looking in the basement I find something that catched my eye a poster that said "The 74th annual Hunger Games" Underneath was a picture of Peeta and underneath was a picture of me wearing the dress on fire. That's when I ask my self . What are these doing here I don't reamember me or Peeta bringing posters of the hunger games the ones that baught me nightmares the people who tortured Peeta. Thats when everything starts coming back into my mind. The games are the last thing I want to see in my life I mean what they did to other people making kids who are at a very young age kill each other . I finally stop thinking about it and start thinking about happy things like when the games ended when I married Peeta when I found out I was pregnant those were all the happy times in my whole life the thoughts I well never take out of my mind .

"Katniss what are you doing?

Nothing just looking at something I found.

"What did you find?

A poster of the hunger games.

He quickly rushes to my side and I see him surprised when he sees my picture and his picture.

"Who baught these?

I don't know I don't reamember me bringing posters of the place I hated the most.

Did you brig them ? I ask.

"Well I don't reamember myself with these so the answer well be No

It's weird how they are here I mean I didn't bring them . Maybe the other owners of this house had them. I don't know.

**Ok guys so theres the chapter what happens next? I can't say figure it out when I post it. Please guys Please I am begging please review. It encourages me to write more.**


	13. ANNOUNCEMNT !

**Okay guys since I got a review saying not to delete story then I won't I will be updating tomarrow morning for now guys Bye **

**:')**

**Love: II Katniss II xo**


End file.
